Sonic and Friends: The Highschool Years
by Music Girl 16
Summary: Sonic and his friends each receive letters requiring for them to go get their high school diplomas. So, they have to face problems the average teenagers have to go through. Also/might be a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Friends: The High School Years**

**Summary: Sonic and his friends each receive letters requiring for them to go get their high school diplomas. So, they have to face problems the average teenagers have to go through. Also/might be a songfic.**

**Characters: Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Rouge, Espio, Jet, Wave, Storm, Cali, Luna, Maxine, Max, Nathan, and Natalie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Claimer: I own Luna, Maxine, Max, Cali, Nathan, and Natalie**

**Couples: Sonic/Amy, Silver/Blaze, Shadow/Maxine, Tails/Cream, Knuckles/Rouge, Jet/Wave, Cali/Espio, Luna/Nathan**

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, was out for his usual run. He loved the feel of the wind on his face. The soft grass as his feet pounded on the fresh earth. The bright sunshine, warming his body. The exhilaration of speed. It made him feel alive and content. x

He ran back to his mansion (he's a famous hero, so he has to be rich). He was about to grab his keys when he saw his mailbox. His usual stack of love letters in a red sack, catalogues, and bills. But there was something else in it. He took a look inside.

There was a sealed envelope with the official stamp from the government. He grabbed the envelope and went inside. He opened the envelope with a letter contained in it saying:

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_ We have taken a look at your file and have an important discovery. You and your friends have neither gone to school nor received your diplomas. It is legally written that each citizen will be given a proper education. We have taken further action to send all of you to high school for proper education. You will be sent to Greene Academy School. This school offers the best courses the finest sports program and music program in the country. Due to your age, you will be placed in the 10__th__ grade, instead of starting you in grade 7. Your uniform will be sent to you within two weeks before school starts. Please pack necessary items as this school is also boarding school. Attached is a list of school supplies you must purchase. Have a good summer._

_G.U.N. Commander_

Sonic stood there, he was in total shock. He reread the letter to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was being sent to school? He couldn't believe this; he only went to school until grade 4. He thought that it was a good enough education. He spent most of his time fighting Eggman. Now that he was defeated, he had too much spare time. They must have been spying on him and found out about his spare time. And just to annoy him, they're making him go get a better education

He ran out of his house, locking the door. He knew the one person who would explain this.

"Tails! Open the door! You won't believe this!" Sonic yelled banging on the young fox's workshop.

Tails opened the door to see Sonic with a panicked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously

"Look at this letter!" he said waving the paper around.

Tails grabbed the paper and read it. He then looked up with a blank look.

"So?" Tails asked

"I haven't been to school for five years! Why do I have to go now?" Sonic yelled

"Calm down, Sonic!" Tails said gesturing him to come in.

Tails went over to his work table, rummaging through his blueprints. He then held a paper similar to Sonic's.

"I received the exact same letter as well." He replied, "And I'm a genius. I will be put in 12th grade because of my IQ and-"

Soon, Knuckles ran in with an angry look.

"Look at what at that Commander wrote to me! Echidnas don't go to school! And why am I in Grade 11?" He hollered

"How should I know? I received the same letter as you and Sonic." Tails sighed

And then, Shadow teleported out of nowhere.

"Alright, two-tailed genius! You have some explaining to do!" Shadow snarled, "Why does this say I have to receive my high school diploma and that I'm in 10th Grade?

"Again, I don't know-"

Amy, Cream, and Rouge ran in.

"Why, Tails?" they all exclaimed

"Well-"

"Mr. Tails, I have been in school since I was 4. And now I'm in grade 8? It doesn't make sense." Cream said

"And I'm stuck in grade 9? How can this be?" Amy snapped

"And why am I, a treasure hunter, in grade 11?" Rouge demanded

"I DON"T KNOW! QUIT ASKING!" Tails screamed

Everyone then fell silent. Sonic was the first to speak.

"We're sorry Tails. But, we don't know how if we can handle this. None of us have actually been in school long enough to know what's right or wrong."

"It is a big reality change." Tails agreed.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"…So, do we have to shop for school supplies?" Shadow asked

"I assume so." Rouge answered

"Wow, I'd better go shopping! They're having a sale on backpacks at the mall." Amy exclaimed

Shadow rolled his eyes. He knew if anyone was the shopper girl in their group, it was Amy. But, she was right. He'd better get his supplies, he'd didn't want to be the weirdo who carried his books around because he didn't buy a backpack.

"See you later." He said teleporting away.

Elsewhere, in a fancy apartment, a purple hedgehog had received the same letter.

"I don't see why they give me a letter. I've been going to Greene Academy for 4 years." Maxine said

She looked up from the letter to see her twin brother filling out some papers.

"Probably to make sure you're still going to get a decent education because you guys are on the road lately." Her brother Max replied.

"But we only do summer tours, nothing else. The rest of the year, we're making songs." She whined

Max went back to filling out the papers he was writing on. They were registration forms. One was for him, and one was for his sister.

"What grade are you going into?" he asked

"Grade 10."

"And what grade am I going into?"

"You're in Grade 10 as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Home, New Life**

_Just so you know; each chapter will contain a main character's point of view. I have figured the point of views will be Maxine, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver._

**Shadow**

Shadow hated his life. First he was giving his services to G.U.N., and now he was being sent to boarding school. He had all his clothes, uniform and casual clothes, into a luggage bag. His supplies were in his backpack as well as his iPod and skate shoes (he was forced to wear black shoes). He also had his bass guitar. He was wearing his uniform, a white uniform shirt, green plaid shorts and matching tie, black jacket, white socks, and black shoes. He was sitting in the limo waiting for it to get to Sonic's place.

"We will take you to school in our private limo; make sure your things are ready." The commander's voice repeated in Shadow's head.

Finally, the limo had arrived at Sonic's. Shadow opened the door opened and Sonic was standing there in the same outfit.

"They made you change shoes too?" Sonic asked

"Don't talk to me!" Shadow snapped

"...Good to see you too."

Shadow grabbed his luggage and backpack, and threw it inside. He tried to grab Sonic's guitar, but Sonic wouldn't budge.

"This could break easily in your possession." He said holding it tight.

"Just get your butt inside." Shadow sighed

Sonic got in, followed by Shadow who closed the door. Soon, the limo pulled out of the driveway.

"Why couldn't I just run there?" Sonic complained 10 minutes later

"They don't want you to attract attention to yourself. That's why I'm here as well instead of using my motorcycle." Shadow answered dully

Sonic sat back, he hated being slow. Shadow wondered why he had put up with him for so long. After what seemed like an hour (which was only 15 minutes) the limo finally pulled into the loop that led to the school. Sonic jumped out with his guitar as soon as the limo pulled to a stop. Shadow came out with their luggage. He threw everything on the ground except for his bass.

"You brought that?" Sonic asked

"If you can bring your guitar, then I can bring my bass." He snapped

Sonic held up his hands in defeat. He wasn't going to argue with Shadow on his first day of school. He turned around to see his new home for the year.

"This place is really snazzy. A bit too classy for my tastes, if you ask me." Sonic said loudly

"I have to admit. This place is very fancy. It's probably a place for snobs. I hope it's not too strict for me to last a year." Shadow agreed

"It's not too bad, once you get to know the place." A voice said

Shadow jumped. He turned around to see an angel. She was a purple hedgehog with quills that softly cascaded past her shoulders, blue eyes that were reminded of the ocean, and a warm smile. She was wearing a uniform shirt, black jacket, purple plaid skirt and matching tie, but instead of white socks she wore plaid leggings that matched her skirt. And on her feet were converse sneakers.

"I'm Maxine. I've been going to Greene Academy for years." She said, "I would be happy to give you guys a tour."

Sonic wasn't even listening and was in his own world. While Shadow, on the other hand, felt delighted that she was offering to show him around.

Maxine looked at Shadow, she saw his bass.

"You play bass?" she asked

"I've been playing bass for some time." He answered

"Sweet, I play violin. Maybe we can do a jam session sometime." She said

Shadow agreed. He never did a jam session before. He only practiced with music.

"Max! Where did you go?" a male voice shouted

Maxine turned to see her brother, a purple hedgehog with black untidy hair and the same uniform as Sonic and Shadow.

"There you are, flirting with the newcomers! Isn't there anything else you do instead of flirting with boys?" he demanded

"Yes, I play violin and sing. And I also-" she began

"Not now! We have to get our stuff to dorms!" he said grabbing her hand

"I have legs, you know." She said pulling away.

"...just hurry!" he sighed walking away

Maxine made sure he was gone before she continued.

"That's my twin brother, Maximus. He also goes by Max. He tends to get very jealous when I talk to boys. He plays piano, so he's my accompanist." She explained

"He can't boss you around forever. You should stand up to him." Shadow said

"I appreciate your kind help, but he's more stubborn than a rock." She sighed

"MAX!"

"I have to go. See you around!" she said walking away.

Shadow watched her as she went off in the direction of her brother. He felt a spark between him and Max. He was so entranced by her gracefulness that he didn't notice the others arriving.

"Hey, Shadow! I haven't seen you in a while!" Silver's voice shouted

"What? Who said that?" Shadow asked coming back to the world of reality

Silver came up and gave him a punch in the arm. He scowled, Silver may have been naïve, but he had a powerful punch. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the future?" he asked rubbing his arm

"We had a change of plans. Before we could return to our time, the commander stopped us and we were forced to get our diplomas." Silver explained

"We?"

"Blaze and I."

"…Right."

"I don't mind, it's happens to be nice around here. We could use more education to teach others in the future." Blaze said walking towards Silver

"And how would I survive without you?" Silver asked getting close to her

Blaze blushed as she slowly moved away. Shadow knew that Silver and Blaze had been going steady for quite awhile. But both were too shy to admit they liked each other.

But Shadow had already gone back to his daydream, him and Maxine going skydiving. She was so scared that she held on to him and that she would never let go. And he had a diamond ring in his pocket. He was slowly reaching for it, waiting for the right moment to propose and-

"Shadow! Snap out of it! We have to get our stuff to our dorms before it rains!" Sonic called

Shadow shook his head; he told himself he was here to study and graduate, not to goof off and to date as many girls as he can.

"Watch it, I'll get there before you Faker!" he called running off as fast as he could

Just a couple feet away, under an oak tree. There were three figures. Two male figures and one female. The shorter male figure was sitting in the tree watching everyone. He had a sick smile across his face and snickered to himself.

"Watch your step, Shadow the Hedgehog, because I'm watching you. Before you know it, I'll win the heart of Maxine!"

* * *

_Will sparks fly between Shadow and Maxine? Or will they be best of friends? And who is the mysterious person watching him? The mysterious figure will be revealed next chapter!_


End file.
